love that doesn't want to own
by skarauraChann
Summary: 'cinta memang tidak harus saling memiliki.'/aku akan menikah, datang kepernikahanku ya?/tidak, aku tidak akan menikah dengannya./terimakasih Sasuke sudah meninggalkanku, aku mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu./
1. Chapter 1

Love that doesn't want to own

Hai namaku Haruo Sakura, aku adalah anak dari pasangan haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki.. tou-san dan kaa-san ku memiliki toko kue kecil kecilan,kami adalah keluarga yang sederhana dan bahagia. Aku sekolah di Kage high school, aku engambil jurusan IPA karena cita cita ku menjadi dokter.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah ku, sebelum dating nya lelaki beparas tampan bak Dewa Apolo, Uchiha Sasuke,itulah namanya, dia adalah anak dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Orang tuanya adalah orang penting di jepang, sehingga membuat dia menjadi orang yang special dan popular di sekolah, hamper semua siswi di sekolah ku menjadi fans girlnya, sejujurnya aku juga fans girl nya, tetapi aku tidak menunjukan ketertarikan ku kepada Sasuke, setiap hari aku selalu membuntuti/ mengikuti Sasuke kemana pun, tak ada yang special, setiap hari dia hanya pergi ke sekolah-perpus-minimarket(kadang kadang)-rumah, dan setiap hari minggu dia akan lari pagi dan olah raga atau pergi ke GYM, hampir semua kegiatannya ku tulis, terkadang aku mengabadikan moment nya yang sedang tertidur,mambaca,bahkan saat dia sedang bermuka candied. Hanya Ino yang tau kebiasaanku ini dan juga pastinya Kami-sama, Ino adalah sabahat terbaikku, dia selalu ada untukku dan aku juga berusaha selalu ada untuknya, kami bersahabat dari kecil sampai sekarang.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

LOVE THAT DOESN'T WANT TO OWN

Dari bulan ke bulan,entah mengapa rasa ini selalu tumbuh setiap harinya, dari rasa suka menjadi cinta. Setiap hari aku akan pulang pukul 4.30 sore, karena sasuke akan pulang pada jam itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku akan membantu Kaa-san dan Tou-san membuat adonan kue atau menunggu kasir, kami memiliki pelanggan , salah satunya adalah Sasori, dia adalah pelanggan berambut merah terbaik kami, dia hampir setiap hari memesan kue rasa pandan. Dia memiliki wajah baby face dengan iris mata yang indah. Setiap aku menjaga kasir, pasti dia akan menggodaku sehingga membuatku memerah, dan sekarang pun dia sedang berada di depan ku dan sedang memperhatikan tangan ku yang berbalut perban "hey saku, kenapa tangan mu di baluti perban sepert itu?" Tanya sasori " tidak apa apa ko, ini hanya luka kecil" jawabku " apa kau yakin itu hanya luka kecil ? tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang besar sehingga membuat tangan mu di baluti perban?" ucapnya sambil memukul pelan tanganku "aww! Sakit! Baka!" teriakku reflex karena merasakan tangan kiriku yang serasa di pukul keras "go-gomen saku!" ucapnya kepadaku yang ku jawab dengan death glare andalan ku "sa-saku go-gomen!" ucapnya lagi "hmm, ya aku maafkan, tapi ada satu syarat!" "syarat apa?" Tanya sasori " belikan aku es krim stoberry dengan cerry di atasnya!" pintaku kepada sasori, ya walaupun dia itu menyabalkan, tetapi aku bisa memanfaatkannya sekali sekali hahahaha ups!.

Walaupun dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, tetapi sikapnya sepertia anak SMA, ditambah lagi mukanya yang baby face itu. Huh aku jadi iri "hm, ya baiklah, tetapi imbalannya kau harus mencium pipiku!" seringainya dengan lebar "huh! Mau di maafkan tidak?!" "iya iya gak jadi! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu! Jaa-ne! Tunggu 10 menit!" "iya! Huh baka! " teriakku dan dia hanya tertawa lalu pergi menaiki motor _sport_ nya, entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau sasori itu menganggapku lebih dari teman, tapi ya aku gak tau sih?, tetapi aku sedang memikirkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, ketika aku sedang asik mengamati sasuke dari jauh dan aku akan memotretnya dari jauh, saat aku akan memotretnya tiba tiba 'sret!' ada perampok yang mengambil kamera kesayanganku, setelah di kejar akhirnya aku menemukan perampok itu, dan akupun berusaha mengambilnya, ya walaupun akibatnya tanganku yang harus terluka tetapi yang penting aku mendapatkan kamera ku kembali karena banyak kenangan yang terletak di kamera itu. Saat aku sedang melamun ria tiba tiba 'ctak' " aww! Sakit!" tiba tiba sasori menyentil jidatku dengan wajah watados nya itu "hehe,, habisnya kamu ngelamun terus si ya sudah apa boleh buat" "huh! Sakit tau! Tuh lihat! Jidatku menjadi merah seperti rambutmu!" sambil menunjukan jidatku di kaca besar di sudut toko "gomen gomen saku!" ucapnya sambil menggosok gosok jidatku pelan, jika dilihat lihat kami seperti pasangan yang sedang kasmaran dan tiba tiba wajah sasori mendekat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan "ehem!" "To-Tou-san?" "sedang apa kalian disitu?" Tanya Tou-san " e- engga Tou-san, ka-kami kami se-dang" "kami sedang bercanda ko Kizashi-san" untung saja sasori bisa melanjukan kata kataku "ohhhh,, tapi ya jika kalian ingin bermesraan juga tak apa,Tou-san merestui kalian!"ucap Tou-san "TOU-SANN!" teriakku kencang "hahahahahaha, selamat bersenang senang,Tou-san akan membuat kue dulu untuk tetangga kita, Jaa!"

"huuhh! Tou-san ada ada saja!"

"Nee,Sa-Sasori?"

"hmmm?"

"a-arigato"

"untuk apa?"

"y-ya untuk eskrim dan sudah membantuku berbicara tadi"

"hnn! Dou itashimashite, baiklah Saku, mana pesananku? Aku akan pulang pasti mereka sudah menungguku"

"o-oh i-iya aku hampir lupa,ini pesananmu, kue rasa pandan"ucapku sambil memberikan kue pesanannya "ha'i arigatou,sayonara saku-Chan!" "sayonara!"

XXX***XXX

"Hello! Ino-pig? Ga salah itu?"

'iya jidat!"

"apakah Sai-senpai mengajak mu kencan hanya gara gara taruhan?"

'hmmm, ya semoga saja tidak'

"hmm, iya si, kita doakan saja semoga Sai-Senpai itu benar benar menyukaimu dan mengajakmu kencan"

'nee, Sakura-jidat ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasori-senpai?'

"ah? Oh ga ada apa apa ko!"

'ahh,kau berbohong ya?'

"huh! Ya sudah! Kalau tak mau percaya tak apa!"

'hahahaha! Gomen gomen Sakura-jidat! Kau itu sensitif sekali sih?!'

"ya habisnya aku kesal dengan si rambut merah itu!"

'hahaha! Sudahlah! Kalian itu seperti kucing dan anjing yang setiap bertemu pasti bertengkar!'

"kau menyamakan aku dengan kucing?, Ino-pig! Kau jahat sekali! Ya sudah aku ingin tidur! Aku mengantuk! Jaa!"

'hm, Jaa!'

'klik'

"huuuuuh, hari yang melelahkan!"

T=B=C


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Haii minna! Saya kembali lagi! Maaf updatenya telat, soalnya author mau UAS (author masih sekolah). Oh dan yah, sekaang rated nya naik jadi rated M (NO LEMON) karena kata katanya yang aga sedikit kasar.

Tolong Review juga kritik dan sarannya ya! ARIGATOU!

Don't like, don't read ya!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

SAKURA POV

'kring! Krinng!'

"hoam,, jam berapa sekarang?"

"nak! Cepat bangun! Mandi dan setelah itu sarapan! Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi dulu ke rumah Baa-san!"yah mereka pergi lagi! "hmm ya Kaa-san!hati hati di jalan!"

"ya! Jaga kesehatan mu! Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan bermalam disana!" hah?bermalam?berarti? "aaaaaa! Kaa-san! Tunggu! Jangan pergi!"aku segera tunrun ke bawah, saat kulihat Kaa-san sudah membawa koper "Kaa-san! Jangan tinggalkan Saki!" oh Kami-sama! Aku paling tidak suka di rumah sendiri! "tapi Saki, Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan membantu Baa-san, ingat kan? Baa-san sedang tidak sehat? Nah Kaa-san dan Tou-san harus merawat Baa-san sampai Baa-san sembuh dan pulih"

"ta-tapi-"

"sudah sudah, tidak ada kata 'tapi' kau itu sudah besar Saki, belajarlah dewasa!"

"b-baiklah Tousan! Yasudah! Aku antarkan kalian sampai pintu"

"nahh itu baru anak Tou-san! Hahahahaha"

"hmmmm"

"jaa Saki! Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi dulu!"

"jaa!"

Setelah mengantarkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san sampai ke depan pintu, aku langsung pergi untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

========DI SEKOLAH========

" nahh anak anak! Kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari kelas sebelah, dia bilang dia ingin pindah kelas, dan bla…bla…bla…"

"Sensei! Mana murid barunya?"

"oh iya,, ini dia! Silahkan masuk!"

Semoga saja Sasuke pindah kelas, dan 'srak'

"Krik..Krik..Krik..Krik.."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"AAAAA"

"OH KAMI-SAMA!"

"KAMI-SAMA"

Oh Kami-sama, feeling ku benar, Arigato Kami-Sama!Aishiteru!

"Hn.. Sasuke Uchiha Desu"

"…"

"Ehem! Ya sudah, sasuke, kau duduk sebelah Haruno Sakura, Sakura! Angkat tangan mu!" aku menganggakat tanganku "sa-saya Ha-haruno-" 'duk' tiba tiba Sasuke duduk di sebelahku, apakah dia benar Sasuke? Oh Kami-Sama, aku tidak bermimpikan? Setelah aku duduk, Sasukepun duduk dengan tenang, tak memikirkan diriku dan bisikan bisikan anak kelas. Tubuh ku bergetar, aku senang sekali.

'TENG NONG NENG NONG'

Bel berbunyi pertanda istirahat, semua murid perempuan pun langsung berkumpul di bangku Sasuke

" Sasuke-kun istirahat kemana?"

"Sasuke-kun mau beli apa?"

"Sasauke-kun"

" Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

Hahhh, mendingan aku pergi ke tempat biasa saja, percuma aku diam di sini,karena aku juga tak bias memperlihatkan rasa suka ku kepadanya "Sakura-jidat!" tiba tiba Ino memanggilku dari depan pintu "iya Ino-pig tunggu!" saat kami keluar, ino bertanya "hey jidat, kenapa di kelas mu ramai?" "hmmm, ya Sasuke-kun pindah kelas ke kelasku" "OMG! Selamat Sakura-jidat!" "hmm iya Ino-pig arigatou".

"hahhh, entah mengapa, aku selalu tenang jika berada di atap sekolah" "iya Sakura-jidat, aku juga, seolah olah masalah ku hilang begitu saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu kita makan dulu bekal kita lalu kembali ke kelas kita masing masing"

"baiklah."

Setelah kami makan, kamipun langsung kembali ke kelas kami masing masing, dan yah seperti biasa, bangku Sasuke-kun selalu penuh dikerumuni akan perempuan,

'TENG NONG TENG NONG'

'srak!'

"selamat siang anak anak! AYO MANA SEMANGAT MASAMUDA KALIAN!" aku baru ingat kalau sekarang pelajaran Guy-sensei "baik sensei~" anak anak kelas berteriak dengan tidak semangat, karena mereka paling tak suka saat pelajaran Guy-sensei karena Guy-sensei tak pernah tanggung tanggung memberikan perintah, seperti push up untuk laki laki itu bias sampai 1000kali, tetapi ada 1 orang yang menyukai Guy-sensei orang itu adalah Rocklee dia adalah murid kesayangan Guy-sensei, merekaseperti ayah dan anak.

"BAIKLAH ANAK ANAK! SEKARANG KITA MULAI DULU DENGAN LARI 50 PUTARAN!PRITTT!AYO ANAK ANAK KORBARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN" ohh Kami-Sama, aku tak akan sanggup lari sebanyak itu, "Hey Sakura, apakah kau mau pura pura sakit? Sebaiknya kita pura pura sakit, daripada kita sakit beneran setelah lari 50 keliling" ajak Temari kepadaku "ya baiklah, tak ada pilihan lagi" kamipun berjalan kea rah Guy-sensei "sensei, sepertinya kami tidak enak badan, bolehkah kami tidak ikut olahraga dan istirahat di bawah pohon sana?" "OH BAIKLAH!APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK INGIN KE UKS?" "ti-tidak Sensei,kami di sana saja" "OH BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU" yosh! Akhirnya aku bisa kabur dari lari 50 keliling itu, kamipun langsung pergi ke bawah pohon.

"kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun kau keren sekali!"

"SASUKE-KUN SEMANGAT!"

"SASUKE-KUN"

Mulai lagi deh, sebenarnya aku juga ingin seperti mereka! Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa, Sasuke-kun terlihat keren saat sedang berlari, keringat yang mencucuri muka dan badannya membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy sekali! OMG Kami-Sama, kenapa kau menciptakan mahluk tuhan yang paling sexy ini?(masashi kishimoto hoy yang buat sasuke .) aku termenung melihat sasuke sampai "heh Sakura, kau naksir ya sama si Sasuke Sasuke itu?" "ehmm, e-engga k-ko! Dihh si-siapa yang nak-naksir sama di-a?" "ohh baiklah kalu begitu, yasudah ayo kita pergi ke kelas saja, sebentar lagi juga pel selesai" "ayo".

'TENG NONG TENG NONG'

YOSH! Akhirnya pulang juga! Aku tak sabar ingin membuntuti? Sasuke-kun, setelah kami beres beres dan pulang, ternyata Sasuke-kun pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku Sherlock holmes, karena dia suka hal hal yang berbau pembunuhan dan detektif. Saat aku pura pura membaca buku, tiba tiba Sasuke-kun pergi dengan buru buru, segera akpun mengikutinya pergi, dan ternyata huhhff ternyata dia pergi ke toilet dasar bikin orang jantungan saja! Yasudah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke perpustakaan.

SASUKE POV

Huhh akhirnya aku bisa lolos dari si Ceryy itu, tapi kenapa ya aku memanggilnya 'Ceryy'? ah sudah lah, yang terpenting aku sudah lolos dari dia selama ini aku sedah tau kalau dia membuntutiku tetapi aku tetap diam dan aku ingin tau seberapa lama dia dia membuntutiku, ternyata setelah beberapa bulan aku di kelas IPA-xx akukiraakuakan mendapatkan ketenangan, ternyata sebaliknya, setiap hari aku selalu di kerumuni perempuan dimana pun aku berada. Setelah beberapa menit aku keluar dan segera mengambil tasku lalu pergi pulang, dan dia masih berada di sana! Oh Kami-Sama, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini! Baiklah aku akan pulang menaiki taxi agar dia tak mengejarku lagi.

SAKURA POV

Loh ko? Sasuke-kun pulang? Tumben dia pulang cepat? Tapi tak apalah lebih cepat lebih baik, sewaktu waktu bisa naik kan? Sebaiknya aku memastikan Sasuke-kun pulang ke rumahnya. Saat aku berada di luar sekolah, ternyata Sasuke-kun menaiki taxi? Aneh sekali, yahh jadi aku harus naik ojeg agar bisa mengikuti Sasuke-kun, aku menyuruh tukang ojeg untuk mengikutiSasuke-kun dan "wakatta", Sasuke-kun pulangke rumah juga, setelah memastikan Sasuke-kun masuk ke rumahnya akupun segera pulang ke rumah.

SASUKE POV

Oh Kami-Sama, syukurlah dia sudah pergi, aku risih sekali dengannya, walapun di sekolah dia tidak terlalu memperlihatkan kesukaannya kepada ku, tetapi aku tau kedoknya yang suka membuntuti-ku, baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi mandi,makan malam lalu tidur karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 18.00

'KRINGGGGGG KRINGGGGGG' 'TIT'

"hoam, aku masih mengantuk!"aku terbangun dan langsung duduk menyandar di kalau di pikir pikir Sudah hampir 1 tahun berlalu semenjak aku dibuntuti oleh si Ceryy itu, aku juga tidak tahu harus membuka kedoknya itu kapan? Aku merasa kalau aku itu nyaman dengan semua ini, apakah aku mulai tertarik padanya? Ah tidak tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Sebaiknya akumandi dan pergi sekolah saja! Tak ada gunanya memikirkan si rambut gulali itu!.

'clek'

'blam'

'drek'

'drek'

"baiklah waktunya pergi ke sekolah" saat aku akan pergi

"o-ohayo Sasuke….-kun"

"hn" ada seorang gadis yang akan menyapaku setiap pagi, akupun tak tau siapa dia,setelah dia menyapa, akulangsungpergikesekolah.

SAKURA POV

Sasuke-kun mana ya? Sepertinya dia terlambat

'TENG NONG NENG NONG'

Bel sudah berbunyi, tapi kemana ya Sasuke-kun? Ah, sudah lah,ta-tapi aku khawatir takut terjadi apa apa dengan Sasuke-kun

'srak!'

"waaa Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

Untunglah Sasuke-kun tidak apa apa, yasudah baiklah aku akan diam saja.

'TENG NONG NENG NONG'

"yoshh! Akhirnya pulang juga"yeayyy! Akhirnya aku pulang juga, dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengukuti? Sasuke-kun. Setelah Sasuke-kun keluar, akupun keluar mengukutinya tapi kenapa dia langsung pulang? Apakah dia sakit? Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku juga pulang.

'kling'

"Tadaema!"

"…."

Oh aku lupa kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi ke rumah Baa-san, "oh, Sakura-sama kau sudah

pulang? Okaeri Sakura-sama"

"hmmm! Baiklah Kurui-san, aku akan ke kamar dulu,"

"ha'I Sakura-sama"

Akupun langsung pergi ke kamar ku, mandi dan mungkin langsungtidurkarenatokosekarang di tutup sementara karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi.

…...….TBC,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'Midnight

You come and pick me up, no headlights

Long drive

Could end in burning flames or paradise

Fade into view, oh

It's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)

I should just tell you to leave'cause I'*style-TS*

'tit'

"hoam! Aku mengantuk sekali, tapi tak apalah aku harus pergi ke sekolah dan menemui Sasuke-kun!" dengan segera aku pergi beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang melambai lambai meminta untuk di tiduri.

' shsssss'

'srak!'

"segarnya! Mandi pagi itu memang enaknya"

"Sakura-sama, saya akan pergi ke pasar dulu, sarapanya sudah saya siapkan di meja makan"

"baiklah Kurui-san arigatou!"

"iya Sakura-sama, saya pamit"

'brak' bunyi suara pintu, sepertinya Kurui-san sudah pergi, oh ya, sebenarnya aku di rumah tidak sendirian, ada kurui-san di sini, dia sudah bekerja kepada keluargaku selama 14 thn, karena Kaa-san kerepotan mengurus toko dan rumah.

"nanananananana"

'sreng'

'sreng'

'sreng'

'shsssss'

'bruss'

'sreng'

'sreng'

'prak'

'klip'

"tadaa! Nasi goreng buatanku sudah jadi! Tinggal di sepatu dan pergi ke sekolah!" ya rumah ku dan rumah Sasuke-kun itu berlawanan, jadi aku tidak bisa menguntitnya, "Kurui-san belum pulang, ya sudah, aku menyimpan kuncinya di pot saja" setelah ,menutup pintu aku pergi ke sekolah.

DI SEKOLAH

'srak!'

"ohayo anak anak! Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, buka buku fisika kalian dan kerjakan dari halaman 99-101 kalau sudah, kumpulkan oleh ketua kelas di meja sensei!"

"baik Iruka-sensei!"

'srak!'

Saat Iruka-sensei pergi, kelas langsung riuh, ada yang dandan, yang menggoda Sasuke-kun, ada yang pacaran, ada yang ini lah itu lah, tapi aku masih terganggu oleh rayuan para gadis kepada Sasuke-kun, tapi hebatnya, Sasuke-kun tetap stay cool mengerjakan tugasnya, benar benar keren!.

'TENG NONG NENG NONG'

"baiklah anak anak, sampai di sini dulu pembelajaran kita! Konbawa!"

'srak'

"wes wes wes wes"

"hey bla bla bla bla"

"oh ya? Bla bla bla"

Yosh! Saatnya pulang! Tapi loh ko? Sasuke-kun malah pergi berlari lagi? Baiklah sebaiknya aku ikuti saja dia, aku melihat Sasuke-kun masuk ke ruang music yang berada di dekat gudang lantai 1. Saat aku mengikutinya ke sana, pintunya di kunci, tetapi masih ada celah celah karena pintunya yang sudah rapuh, dan aku melihatnya 'DEG!' aku tak menyangka ternyata Sasuke-kun itu sudah memiliki PDKT-an, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku ber-2an, mungkin, apakah mereka berciuman?ah tidak tidak! Tetapi kenapa saat melihatnya ada perasaan sedih juga bahagia,sedih karena dia dekat perempuan tetapi bukan aku ,dan bahagian karena akhirnya dia memiliki orang yang di sukai setelah selama ini aku takut dia itu 'GAY' dan syukurlah dia tidak 'GAY' . saat aku sedang asyik mengintip tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing yang menjatuhkan vas bunga di meja yang sudah tua 'Brang ! ' "o,OW ! " dengan cepat aku langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera menuju kelas. aku berlari sekencang mungkin saat aku berlari tiba-tiba aku terjatuh menabrak seseorang

"aduh!"

"kau tidak apa apa?"sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"uh? Y-ya aku tidak apa apa"ucapku sambil meraih tangannya

"syukurlah! Ne, namamu Sakura Haruno kan?"

"hm! Ta-tapi kau tau dari mana namaku?"

"heh kau tidak menyadarinya ya? Kau itu orang terpintar ke-2 setelah Sasuke Uchiha"

"eh? Go-gomen aku tidak berfikir ke situ"

"ya sudah! Kalau begitu kau kelas IPA-1 kan? Kebetulan sekali aku berada di kelas IPA-2"

"oh ya aku lupa, dari tadi kita hanya mengobrol saja, dan aku tak tahu siapa namamu? Jadi siapa namamu?"

"oh aku juga lupa, Watashiwa Naruto Uzumaki desu!"

"oo, konichiwa Naruto-san"

"jangan pakai embel embel 'san'! tebbayo!"

"Ha'I Naruto-kun?"

"ne Sakura-chan!"

Ternyata saking asyiknya aku dan Naruto-kun mengobrol, ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan kelas Naruto-kun dan aku tinggal mengambil beberapa langkah untuk menuju ke ke kelas ku " baiklah Naruto-kun, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya! Jaa Naruto-kun"

"Jaa Sakura-chan!"

Hoaaahh hari yang melelahkan, segera aku mengambil tas dan pulang karena aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi, aku libur dulu untuk mengikuti Sasuke-kun "maaf ya Sasuke-kun Aishiteru!" ucapku sambil melirik bangku Sasuke-kun.

"Tadaima!"

Sesudah aku masuk ke rumah dan mengganti sepatu menjadi sandal rumah, aku mendapatkan surat dari Kurui-san

Sakura-sama, saya izin beberapa minggu untuk pulang kampung,saya mendapatkan kabar kalau anak saya di rawat di rumah sakit dekat kampung saya, Saya khawatir, jadi saya langsung berkemas dan meninggalkan surat ini, maaf saya tidak bisa langsung berbicara kepada anda karena mendadak dan Sakura-sama juga belum pulang dari sekolah. ARIGATOU.

Kurui

Yah Kurui-san pergi ke kampungnya jadi di rumah ini hanya benar benar sendiri? "OMG! Aku paling tidak suka di rumah sendiri! Tch! Lebih baik aku menonton TV.

SASUKE POV

Cewe tadi itu sinting apa? Dia menerorku dengan potoku yang sedang tidur! Dan,darimana dia mendapatkan poto itu? Cih! Merepotkan sekali, tetapi, kenapa ya si Cherry tidak mengikutiku lagi? Biasanya setiap pulang sekolah selalu mengikutiku? Ah! Peduli amat dengan si Cherry sebaiknya aku membelikan kebutuhan makanan untuk minggu ini yang sudah habis dari pada melamun tidak jelas.

'klek'

'srek'

'srak'

'blam'

'kresek, kresek'

"Nah akhirnya pulang juga, baiklah, saatnya makan malam!."

Aku masih terpikir oleh kejadian yang menimpaku tadi,aku harus menciumnya?oh Kami-Sama that's impposible for me! I don't like her!

'cling'

'cling'

'cling'

'cling'

'cling'

'cling'

'cling'

'cling'

Oh astaga! Pasti selalu begini, setiap aku membuka akun sosmed ku pasti saja selalu ramai oleh gadis gadis yang tak ada kerjaan seperti ini, tapi aku juga selalu mendapatkan chat dari seseorang yang susah di cari nama aslinya, aku berfikir dia itu Cherry, tetapi aku juga kenapa jadi berfikir ke sana? Sudah lah daripada memikirkan yang membuatku pusing, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

SAKURA POV

'KRING KRING KRING'

"hoam, aku masih mengantuk" trnyata sudah pagi, dan entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa malas sekali hari ini, apalagi Kurui-san, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san tidak ada di rumah, dengan terpaksa aku bangun dan bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah.

'duk'

'brak'

'sssssshhhsss'

Omelet pun hampir siap setelah aku memberikan bumbu" dan tara! Omelet buatanku akhirnya jadi! Segera aku duduk di meja makan dan langsung melahapnya.

"ohayo Sakura-chan"

"ohayo nenek Chiyo"

Setiap aku pergi sekolah, pasti nene Chiyo akan menyapaku, dan aku juga selalu balas menyapanya, dia adalah nenek yang hebat, dia tinggal bersama cucunya tapi aku tak tahu siapa cucunya, saat aku menanyakannya dia hanya menjawab 'cucuku itu orang yang hebat' dan yah biarkan sajalah, aku sedang menunggu bis di halte

'brummmmm brummmm'

'tid tid tid tid'

Tch siapa sih? Saat aku lihat ternyata

"Sasori-baka?"

"hey Saku-chan, kau itu tidak sopan ya kau memanggilku 'Sasori-baka? Kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya"tiba tiba Sasori turun dari motornya dan mendekatiku "ehmm Sa-sasori-"gawat! Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, semoga saja dia tidak menciumku, semakin dekat semakin dekat, aku memejamkan mataku sekuat kuatnya tiba tiba "awwwww! Sasori-baka!" ternyata dia mencubit pipiku dengan keras "ya habisnya kau itu menggemaskan Saki-chan"

"huh SASORI-BAKA!" ucapku keras "baiklah maafkan aku, sebagai permintaan maaf mau ku antar?" "hmm , baiklah" akupun menaiki motor bersama Sasori "nih pakai helm nya dan pegangan" "si-siapa yang mau berpegangan ke orang bodoh sepertimu!" ucapku pedas, aku hanya ingin pelukan pertamaku hanya untuk Sasuke-kun "baiklah jika itu mau mu" jawab Sasori 'brmmm brmmm'

NORMAL POV

Sasori menjalankan motor sport nya dengan kencang sehingga membuat sakura takut 'peluk jangan ya?tapi aku takut, baiklah daripada jantungku copot, mendingan aku memeluknya saja' ucap Sakura dalam hati 'grep' Sakura pun memeluk Sasori 'akhirnya Saku-chan memelukku, apakah Saku-chan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Apakah aku hanya berharap? Sebaiknya aku focus dulu menyetir daripada aku dan Saku-chan terluka' gumam Sasori dalam hati, setelah sampai di sekolah, Sakura pun meminta maaf dan berterima kasih karena sudah mengantarnya "Arigato Sasori-baka"

"ne Saku-chan, baiklah aku akan pergi dulu kuliah, jaga dirimu baik baik,ya Saku-chan!"

"Ha'I Sasori-baka!"

'brmm brmm'

Setelah Sasori pergi, sakura pun pergi ke kelasnya tanpa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian kecil tersebut.

'TENG NONG NENG NONG'

"anak anak silahkan istirahat!"

"ha'I Sensei!"

Dan yah setiap hari, pasti di bangku Sasuke-kun pasti di kerubuni oleh gadis gadis kelas,aku malas ikut dengan mereka, aku mengambil bekal makanan ku dan langsung pergi ke atas karena Ino-pig selalu pergi ke kantin bersama Sai-senpai jadi, aku pergi kea tap sendirian. Saat aku di atap ada yang memanggilku

"hoy! Sakura-chan!"teriak Naruto-kun

"oh, Naruto-kun?kau ada di sini?"

"ya setiap istirahat aku selalu berada di sini tebbayo!"

"hah? Perasaan aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto-kun di sini?"

"ya, kau melihat gudang di sana kan?" tunjuk Naruto-kun ke sebuah gudang yang berada di pojok atap

"hm! Aku melihatnya"

"nah jika kau masuk ke sana, itu adalah markasku bersama teme"

"teme?"

"y-yah nanti aku perkenalkan dia kepadamu"

"baiklah"

"mau melihatnya ke dalam?" ajak Naruto-kun kepadaku

"ayo!" kami pun masuk ke dalam sana, ternyata tidak seperti di luar, di dalam sini ada kasur bahkan, "kulkas!?"

"hehehe, iya Sakura-chan, kami di izinkan menyimpan kulkas di sini, karena bu kepsek adalah nene ku"

"ohh, aku baru tahu"

"kemana saja kau selama hampir satu tahun?"

"hehehehe"karena aku sibuk mengikuti Sasuke-kun, jadi aku tak tahu apa apa lanjutku dalam hati

"baiklah Sakura-chan? Kau bekal apa? Sepertinya enak"

"oh ya, aku membawa nasi goreng, mau"

"whoa jika Sakura-chan menawarkannya pasti aku mau! Itadakimas!" Naruto-kun memakan bekalku

"apa enak Naruto-kun?"

"hm! Enak sekali Sakura-chan! Kau itu ternyata pandai memasak juga pintar dan cerdas ya!" 'blush' entah kenapa tiba tiba aku memerah "A-arigato Naruto-kun"

"iya Sakura-chan!"

'TENG NONG NENG NONG'

Saat aku masuk kelas, tiba tiba anak kelas melihatku dengan pandangan tidak suka

"hey katanya si Haruno itu bla bla bla"

"apa tadi itu benar bla bla bla"

Mereka membicarakan ku? Pasti gara gara tadi, mungkin ada yang melihatku bersama Naturo-kun kah? Sebaiknya aku duduk ke bangku ku saja, saat aku akan pergi ke bangku ku, tiba tiba kaki Sasuke-kun menghalangi jalan ku "a-ano, Sa-Sasuke-kun, kakimu"

"hm?"

"ka-kaki mu menghalangi k-ku"

"hn? Apakah kau kesulitan? Hanya tinggal melewatinya saja kan?aku sedang malas menggerakan kaki ku"

"ba-baiklah" saat aku melewatinya kaki Sasuke-kun tiba tiba kaki Sasuke-kun semakin ke atas, sehinga kaki Sasuke-kun berada di antara kedua kaki ku, kaki Sasuke-kun menyentuh pahaku, aku memerah seketika dan akupun langsung melompat melewati kaki Sasuke-kun "huuh ternyata Sasuke-kun baka no hentai!" tanpa sengaja aku menggerutu Sasuke-kun "hn?" o,ow Sasuke-kun mendengarnya "ti-tidak k-ko Sasuke-kun" saat kelas sedang ramai 'srak!' "konichiwa minna! Maaf aku terlambat tadi di jalan ada sedikit masalah,baiklah,buka buku kimia kalian! Kerjakan dari halaman 129-139, Sensei sedang ada urusan!"

'brak!'

"krik….. krik….."

"yeayy!"

"yeah!"

"yoshh!"

"yuhuu!"

Semua orang bersorak sorai kecuali orang pendiem, ya beginilah kebiasaan Kakashi-Sensei pasti dia sedang membaca buku icha icha paradise, segera aku mengambil headset pink kesayangan ku dan mengdengarkan lagu 'PHOTOGRAPH' saat mendengarkan lagu ini, hati ku menjadi tenang dan damai, jadi aku sering mendengarkan lagu ini,saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Sensei, tiba tiba aku seperti merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku saat aku melihat ke samping ternyata Sasuke-kun yang memanggilku "hey, bisakah kau mengambilkan pensilku?" "hm! Di-dimana?" "hn ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke bawah mejaku "ba-baiklah" segera aku ambil pensilnya, tetapi entah karena aku terlalu semangat berjongkok atau apa, aku merasa tiba tiba rok ku tersingkap dengan kaget segera aku menutup kembali rokku, semoga saja Sasuke-kun tidak melihatnya aku bermantra seperti itu sambil mengambilkan pensilnya, ternyata saat aku mengembalikannya tiba tiba wajah Sasuke-kun memerah tipis sambil melihat ku, saat aku melihat arah pandangnya ternyata "huaaaa!" oh Kami-sama Sasuke-kun melihatnya! Aaaa! Dengan reflex langsung aku berteriak sambil menutup daerah yang dilihat oleh Sasuke-kun, sontak anak kelas melihat kea rah ku dengan pandangan yang seakan akan berbicara 'BERISIK' "go-gomenasai!" ucapku dan untungnya merekapun kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing masing, setelah memberikan pensil Sasuke-kun, aku langsung duduk kembali ke meja ku, dan beruntungnya lagi, murid perepuan yang sering menggoda Sasuke-kun sedang tidak ada, jika ada, mungkin mereka akan menyiksaku karena di anggap menggodanya "Sasuke-kun ternyata hentaiii" aku menggerutu lagi "hn,, bukan salahku, mata ini berfungsi untuk melihat jadi aku tidak sengaja" tiba tiba Sasuke-kun secara tidak langsung meminta maaf kepadaku "hmm" sepertinya mukaku memerah, soalnya baru sekarang ini aku bisa mengobrol langsung Sasuke-kun semenjak aku menjadi stalkernya Sasuke-kun palingan hanya menelponya dan berpura" menjadi orang lain hanya karena aku merindukan suara baritonnya "ba-baiklah su-sudah ja-jangan di pikirkan lagi" "hn" setelah mendengar balasan dari Sasuke-kun, aku segera mengarjakan kembali tugas dari Kakashi-sensei.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++TBC++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HAII MINNA!

SAYA UP LEBIH CEPAT KARENA SAYA MUNGKIN AKAN UP LAGI AGA LAMA,, KARENA SAYA SEDANG SIBUK SEKOLAH(AUTHOR MASIH SEKOLAH) JADI,, MAKLUMI SAJA AUTHOR YANG GAJE DAN 'SKSD' INI :,v

DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA DONG (BUAT YANG IKHLAS) JUGA KRITIK DAN SARANNYA.. author tahu kalau cerita yang saya buat ini ga bagus sama sekali, tapi kenapa ya author masih mau nge-publish dan up? Entahlah, apa daya author hanya bisa segini, dan saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat ceritanya menarik :,)

ARIGATO, sudah membaca fanfic ini!

#curhatan Seorang Author Baru#


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'TENG NONG NENG NONG'

"nah anak anak, silahkan istirahat!"

"ha'I Iruka-sensei"

Huuuhh sudah 1 minggu berlalu, sekarang aku jadi susah untuk mengikuti Sasuke-kun karena dia selalu pulang dengan cepat,dan sekarang pun dia hanya diam di antara para gadis gadis di kelas, rasanya rasa sukaku semakin berkurang seiringya waktu, tetapi aku masih tetap tidak bosan untuk memperhatikan Sasuke-kun dari jauh, dan baiklah saat nya ke atap, tapi Ino-pig suruh aku menunggunya karena Sai-senpai sedang ada urusan sehingga dia tidak bisa bersama si Ino-pig, saat aku sedang menunggu Ino-pig tiba tiba 'SRAK!' "hoy Sasuke-teme! Ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah la- Eh hai Sakura-chan!"

"o-oh hai Naruto-kun!" sapa ku balik

"Sakura-chan, kau mau ikut bersama kami ke kantin?"

O,ow tawaran Naruto-kun membuat semua anak perempuan melihatku dengan pandangan tidak suka, ya sebernanya Naruto-kun juga adalah idola sekolah meskipun dia itu bodoh? Mereka menyebutnya sepperti itu, "e-eh ti-tidak u-usah! Ya tidak usah merepotkan! Aku akan kea tap bersama Ino-pig"

"Ino-pig? Hahaha nama macam apaan itu? Lucu sekali!" Naruto-kun tertawa dengan keras

'SRAK!' "HEY SAKURA-JIDAT! AYO KITA KE A-"

"hahaha! Sakura-jidat? Sakura-chan perasaan kau dan temanmu ini aneh ya?hahahahaha! baiklah Sakura-chan! Aku akan pergi ke-BUAK!"

"aaaaww!"

"INO! Apa apaan kau!" ow Ino-pig sudah emosi, bagaimana ini? Dia memukul perut Naruto-kun "Naruto-kun! Kau ti-tidak apa apa?" dengan cepat aku memegang pundak Naruto "ti-tidak a-apa apa Sakura-chan! Aku baik baik saja "Syukurlah! Kalau begitu nanti temui aku di atap seperti biasa ok?!" bisikku kepadanya

"Baiklah Sakura-chan!" dengan semangat Naruto-kun menjawabnya

NORMAL POV

'apa apaan itu? Cherry membisikan apa kepada si Dobe? Membuatku panas saja!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati,

"baiklah ayo Teme! Kita ke kantin!" ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke

"hn" jawab Sasuke

DI KANTIN

Naruto menceritakan apa yang di bisikkan Sakura

"hoy Dobe, kenapa kau bias kenal Cherry? Dan apa? Dia sudah tau tempat persembunyian kita! Apa apaan kau ini?!" ucap Sasuke kesal

"hou tenang Teme! Kami kenal beberapa hari yang lalu,dan aku membanya ke tempat kita itu karena masakannya itu sangat enak! Semoga saja dia memberikan kita masakannya! Ya itu juga bila kau ingin ikut bersamaku kea tap? Dari pada kau di kerubuni para gadis gadis bodoh itu? Mendingan kau ikut bersamaku ke atap!"

"hn, baiklah"

SAKURA POV

"naruto-kun kemana ya?" aku sedang menunggu Naruto-kun bersama Ino-pig "hey Sakura-jidat mau apakau menunggu orang menyebalkan seperti dia?"

"aishh kau itu jangan berbicara seperti itu! Dia baik ko orang nya!"

"iya dia itu baik, tapi menyebalkan!"

"ya sudah, terserah kamu aja deh!"

Saat kami sedang berdebat 'BRAK!' "yo Sakura-chan! Mana bekalmu?"

"Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun? O-oh y-ya ini untuk kalian berdua, kebetulan aku membuat bekalnya banyak, jadi aku bawa ke sekolah saja"sebenarnya hari ini aku berencana member bekal ini ke Sasuke-kun si, "oh arigato Sakura-chan! Ayo kita makan di tempat biasa saja"

"ba-baiklah ayo Ino-pig"

"hm ayo!"

"hn"

NORMAL POV

Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam, Naruto dan Sasuke pun memakan masakan Sakura "woaaa enak seperti biasanya Sakura-chan!kau itu pintar sekali memasak ya!" 'blush' Sakura memerah, melihat Sakura memerah karena ucapan Naruto, Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya "hn, Cherry ehm magsud ku Sakura, kau tau dari mana aku suka tomat?"Tanya sasuke 'nah sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau kau itu penguntit!'ucap Sasuke dalam hati "ehm, y-ya i-itu k-k-kare-na cumin felling ku s-sa-ja"ucap Sakura terbata "hn, masakanmu enak juga ya" puji Sasuke 'blush' pipi sakura semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus "t-t-te-terima k-kasih S-S-Sasuke-k-kun" 'oh Kami-Sama! Aku senang sekali!' inner Sakura berteriak "hn"

Sementara Ino sedang pergi ke toilet? Katanya,

"ehm! Sakura-chan!"

"ne, Naruto-kun?"

"ada yang mau aku bicarakan"

"ba-baiklah"

"stt Teme, kau yakin? Apakah kau tidak ngelindur? Kau menyebut Sakura-chan stalker?" bisik Naruto "tidak Dobe! Aku serius! Sekarang bicaralah! Aku yakin rencana ku akan berhasil!" "baiklah"

"ehmm Naruto-kun? Kau mau bicara apa?"

"oh ya Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme ingin mengajakmu berkencan!"

"a-apa!"ucap Sakura kaget

'ck bodoh! Yang mengajak nya itu seharusnya dia! Bukan aku!, tapi tak apalah, aku juga suka melihat reaksinya' ucap Sasuke dalam hati

"ya! Sabtu malam jam 19.00 di akatsuki café! Ayo Sasuke! Kita pergi! Terimakasih ya Sakura-chan atas makanannya!" Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi begitu saja, tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang bengong seperti orang linglung.

-TBC-

Hai minna! Saya kembali lagi! Gimana gimana? Ceritanya makin gaje ya? -_- maklum author nya ga jago bikin cerita, oh ya! Baca juga ya cerita baru author 'MY ANGEL OF DEATH'..

MAKASIH YANG UDH MAU BACA CERITA INI! REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA YA! ARIGATO!


	6. Chapter 6

``` Love Doesn't Want To Own

Chap 6

Don't Like Don't Read!

Just For Fun~

...

SAKURA POV

Kyaa! Akhirnyaaa aku bisa pergi berkencang bersamaSasuke-Kun, hm kira-kira bagusnya pake baju apa ya? Ahh pake dau saja deh, aaaaa Oh Kami-Sama arigato!

-Keesokan harinya-

{Jam menunjukan pukul 15.00}

"I-Ino! Cepat kerumahku sekarang!"

"hey memang ada apa?"

"di-dia! Di-dia mengajakku kencan!"

"hah? Dia siapa?"

"Sasuke-Kun bodoh!"

"haahhhhh? Masa?"

"wehh sudah-sudah! Cepat kerumahku!"

"hmmmm, baiklah-baiklah!"

{30 menit kemudian}

'teng tong'

"yaaaaa"

'clek'

"Ino! Akhirnya kau datang! Ayo masuk!"

"huhh, oh ya Saku aku bawakan gau dari Onii-Chanku"

"whoaaaa! Coba lihat!"

"ini" ucap Ino memberikan Gaun tersebut

"whoaaa bagus sekali!" kagum Sakura

"baiklah kau ingin aku apakan?"

"yaa dandani aku yang cantik tetapi sederhana"

"hmm baiklah"

"bagaimana Sakura?"

"hmm, bagus bagus"

"ok kalau begitu sekarang baru jam 17.30"

"hmm sebaiknya kita menonton film saja"

"hmm baiklahh"

{1 jam kemudian}

"sudah jam segini"

"hm yahh, sepertinya kau harus segera berangkat Sakura"

"hmm baiklah aku berangkat dulu yah! Ittekuru!"

"hm itterasai"

Sakurapun pergi ke Akatsuki's cafe

Saat sudah hampir sampai, Sakura mendapatkan pesan dari Naruto

Saku-Chan, Sasuke-Teme sudah menunggu

Naruto

"wahh Sasuke-Kun sudah sampai"

'ckittt'

"ini pak, terimakasih"

"iya"

Sakurapun turun dari taksi, setelah turun dari taksi, Sakura merapihkan pakaiannya dan bercermin di hpnya "hmm tidak buruk, baiklah ayoo Sakuraa ini adalah kencan pertamamu"

Sakurapun masuk dan ternyata Akatsuki's cafe itu kosong 'kemana orang-orang?'dalam hati Sakura saat sedang terbingung tiba-tiba ada pelayan cafe yang mendatangi Sakura "maaf, anda Sakura?"

"hmm i-iya Saya Sakura"

"oh kalau begitu mari ikut saya"

"ba-baiklah"

Pelayanpun mengantarkan Sakura ke tempat Sasuke

"hn, kau sudah sampai?" ucap Sasuke Sakurapun terdiam melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memegang memegang segelas wine merah, dia memakai jas berwarna biru dongker, senada dengan celana,dia kelihatan sangat tampan dan berwibawa, matanya yang hitam legam dengan rahang yang tegas membuat Sakura bahkan semua orangpun terpikat dengan penampilannya saat ini, Sedangkan Sasuke sedang melihat Sakura dia sedikit terpukau melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini, saat ini dia sedang memakai gaun berwarna baby pink selutut, dan rambutnya yang lumayan panjang ujungnya diuntun dan disatukan kebelakang sehingga terlihat anggun. Dia memakai sepatu high hels berwarna putih cerah, terlihat anggun dan lucu, mata polosnya terlihat seperti batu emerald terlihat cantik, saat mereka saling memandang, tiba-tiba Sakura tersadar

"e-eh Sa-Sasuke-kun su-sudah menunggu lama?"

"hn, baru 15 menit yang lalu, ayo duduk" ucap Sasuke sambil menyilahkan Sakura duduk dan membukakan kursi untuk Sakura

"hmm i-iya te-terimakasih"

"hn"

Saat mereka sudah duduk, Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"hn kau pesan apa?"

"a-aku pe-pe-"

"ayolahh jangan bicara tergagap, kau seperti anak yang baru bicara, kita ini teman sekelas"

'hm justru itu dan ditambah kau adalah cinta pertamaku'ucap Sakura dalam hati

"ya akan aku coba habisnya aku gugup karena kau adalah ido-hmmm Sasuke-kun mau pesan apa? Kalau aku ingin memesan pancake

"hn kenapa kau memotong ucapanmu sendiri?"

"hm tidak, kau mau pesan apa?"

"aku pesan spagethi extra tomat saja"

"hmm baiklah, mas saya pesan Spagetthi extra tomat dan Pancake, minumnya jus tomat 2"

"baik"

"hm trimakasih"

Sasuke terheran 'hm kenapa dia bisa tahu minuman kesukaanku?hmm aneh apakah jangan-jangan benar kalau dia itu stalker?ah sudah lah jangan terlalu dipikirkan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi,saat pesanan datang,merekapun makan dengan tenang saat saat mereka baru makan setengah dari makanan itu,tiba-tiba ada telepon dari hp saku ,'drrrrrrtt' 'drrrrrrtt' "oh ada telepon , tunngu sebentar ,"Sakura pun mengangkat telpon tersebut ," moshi moshi Kaa-chan? "oh,begitu,iya Ino ada dirumah"

"hmm?ya,ya,sebentar lagi tunggu" "hm baiklah,, Jaaaa! "Sakura pun menutup telpon tersebut , " ada apa ?"

"hmm S-Sasuke-Kun maaf a-aku harus pulang cepat cepat Kaa-chan ku tadi sudah menelpon dia sudah pulang dan menyuruhku pulang "

"hnn , baiklah tetapi kita harus menyesaikan makannya dulu , baru kita berangkat , dia akan ku antar"

"o-oh, padahal kau tidak perlu menghabiskan uangmu , ramai juga tak apa'

"hnn , aku tak suka keramaian '

"oh , iya aku lupa"

"magsudmu ?"

" hmm ayo"

Merekapun berjalan bersampingan , rasanya canggung sekali saat mereka berjalan , tiba tiba ada seorang pelayan cafe yang teledor , dan diapun menabrak Sakura tetapi ditahan oleh Sasuke "aduh"! kau tak apa? " maaf tuan saya tidak sengaja ,"ucap lelaki tersebut " makanya kalau jalan lihat ke depan bukannya melamun "ucap Sasuke "hmm sudahlah Sasuke , aku tak apa, lagi pula tadi aku agak melamun " "baiklah saya pergi pergi dulu" "silahkan" "hn ayo"

Merekapun pergi ke tempat parkir dimana mobilmu?' "itu" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pojok parkiran , disana "kau yang mengemudinya" iya, karna aku sudah memiliki SIM"

{saat di mobil}

"hey, rumahmu dimana ?" "hmm di blok Konoho Galden blok 'S' no 23

"oh , berarti kita tetangga , aku blok 'S' no 28 "oh" 'sebernanya aku sudah tahu' dalam hati Sakura merekapun berbincang-bincang sampai tak terasa sudah masuk blok 'S'

"hmm Sasuke sudah disini saja"

"hnn"

"A-Arigato"

"nn dou itta"

Saat Sakura keluar , tiba-tiba dibelakang ada seseorang yang memegang pundak Sakura.

T

B

C

Haii haiii minna! Gimana? Terlalupanjang yak?:v GOMEN TADINYA mau up tepat waktu tapi mood aouthor lagi jelek dann yahh jadinyaa beginii GOMENN!.

Sampai ketemu minggu depann?

ARIGATO UDH BACA CERITA INI

JANGAN LUPA KRITIK,SARAN,DAN REVIEW NYAAA YAAA!


	7. Chapter 7

Love Doesn't Want To Own

Chap 7

Don't Like, Don't Read

Just For Fun~

...

Saat Sakura keluar, tiba-tiba dibelakang ada seseorang yang memegang pundak Sakura

'pluk'

"eh?" ucap Sakura

"hai Baa-san" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"oh hai"

"Ka-ka-chan?"

"hmm ada apa? Kaa-Chan sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"Go-Gomen"

"hmm, ngomong ngomong anak muda, Siapa kamu?"

"hmm saya teman Sakura Baa-san, Sebelumnya maaf, saya sedang buru-buru karena Kaa-san Saya sudah menunggu dirumah, jadi saya pulang dulu ya"

"hmm baiklah, apaka kau tidak mau masuk dulu ke rumah?"

"tidak usah Baa-san, terimakasih"

"hmm namamu siapa anak muda?"

"namaku Sasuke Uchiha"

"ohh anak uchiha"

"iya, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Jaa Baa-san Sakura-Chan"

'brummmm' mobil Sasuke langsung melaju kencang

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa membatu melihat percakapan antara ibunya dan Sasuke tadi

"ayo Saku, kita masuk kedalam"

"hm eh? Ayo Kaa-Chan"

Sakura dan ibunyapun masuk kedalam.

{keesokan harinya}

[Di Sekolah]

"hai Ino!"

"hai Saku! Bagaimana bagaimana?"

"huh pagi pagi sudah menanyakan itu" ucap Sakura sambil memerah

"eciieee"

Saat Ino sibuk ber-ciee ciee Ria? tiba-tiba Sasuke datang

"kyaaaaa Sasukeee!"

"Sasuke-kun! Ohayo!" teriak Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar

"hn, ohayo"

Sontak seluruh siswapun langsung melihat kearah Sakura karena mungkin mereka heran, karena Sasuke membalas sapaannya

'blushh' Sakura memerah,Sasukepun langsung masuk ke kelas melewati Sakura, tapi Sasuke membisikan sesuatu "sepulang sekolah, tunggu aku di tempat parkir"

"hmm!" jawab Sakura

'TING' TING' TING'

bel sekolahpun berbunyi seluruh siswa masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing

'ada apa ya? Ko Sasuke tiba tiba seperti itu? Aneh, yasudah lah, aku lebih menyukai Sasuke yang aneh haha' gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum

SASUKE POV

Yeah berasil, aku berhasil membuatnnya semakin menyukaiku, tetapi, apakah nanti rencanaku akan berhasil? I Don't Know, baiklah sekarang tinggal menunggu saatnya tiba.

NORMAL POV

"baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran kita, buka hal 89 kerjakan sampai hal 92 dikumpulkan secepatnya"

"Ha'i sensei!"

"sial mengerjakan pr lagi" gumam Sakura

"biarkan saja, yang penting kita tidak disuruh membuat hal-hal yang aneh" ucap Ino

"benar juga sih"

'TENG TONG TENG TONG'

NORMAL POV

' parkiran, parkiran' ucap Sakura dalam hati, betapa senangnya Sakura hari ini, sekarang dia sudah tidak perlu untuk membuntuti Sasuke lagi karena sekarang Sasuke sudah sering bersamanya

"hm, hey"

"o-oh hai Sa-sasu"

"baiklah, ayo, pakai ini" usap Sasuke memberikan helm kepada Sakura

"ah, kita ,mau kemana Sasu?"

"akan aku antar kau pulang"

'blusssssss' wajah Sakura sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus

'brummm' 'brummmm'

"ayo"

"ummm ayo"

Sakurapun menaiki motor sport Sasuke, Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk kerumahnya

"ayo masuk"

"hn"

"baiklah Sasu, tunggu disini, bila kau ingin kekamar kecil kau bisa kekamarku saja karena toilet di ruang ini sedang diperbaiki, aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman"

"hn"

'dingin sekali' ucap Sakura dalam hati

Sakurapun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman,

SAKURA POV

Omg omg omg! Sasuke sekarang sudah berada dirumahku! Dirumahku! Senang sekali aku! Dan untungnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang ada urusan, jadi mereka pulang malam. Hmmmm... ngomong-ngomong dimana tomat? Tomat oh tomat kemana engkau pergi? Eh astaga naga, aku lupa kalau tadi pagi aku memberikan tomat itu kepada tetangga karena mereka membutuhkannya, ah baiklah, aku akan pergi ke supermarket saja.

NORMAL POV

Sakurapun segera menghampiri Sasuke

"Sasu, aku tinggal dulu ya sebentar"

"hn"

"baiklah"

Sakurapun pergi membeli tomat untuk Sasuke

SASUKE POV

Huh, anak itu, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Seharusnya sekarang aku berada diperpustakaan, tetapi aku ingin memastikan ucapan Sai, apakah benar dia membuntutiku? Apa benar dia penguntit? Bila benar, aku akan membencinya. Sebaiknya aku mencuci mukaku yang terlihat kotor ini.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke segera pergi kekamar Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk ,saat masuk kekamar Sakura, Sasuke merasakan kehangatan,berbeda dengan kamarnya yang dingin dan gelap, kamar itu berwarna perpaduan antara pink dengan putih, tetapi ada sebagian dinding yang ditutupi oleh kain berwarna pink muda, Sasukepun menghiraukan dan diapun mencuci mukanya setelah mencuci muka,Sasuke melihat sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru dongker, karena penasaran Sasukepun membuka buku tersebut dan

"I HATE HER!"

T

B

C

HUAAAAAAA haeee kaleaaaaannnn GOMENN AUTHOR UP NYA LAMAAA SOALNYA AUTHOR KEHABISAN BAHAN BUAT NGETIKNYAAA . Dan alhamdulillah penyakit Author sudah sembuh dan jadinya bisaaa ngetik lagiiiiii

ARIGATO BUAT YANG UDAH READ CERITA CERITA AUTHOR YANG KAYA GINI?

Jan lupa Review sama kritik en sarannya ya!

Tunggu di up selanjutnya!


	8. Chapter 8

Love Doesn't Want To Own

Chap 8

DLDR~!

...

"I HATE HER!"

Sasuke langsung pergi keluar kamar Sakura sambil melempar buku tebal itu ke dinding,saat buku sudah sampai menyentuh dinding tiba-tiba kain itu terjatuh dan terlihat gambar dirinya sendiri dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar, Sasuke kaget melihat gambar dirinya sendiri.

"KETERLALUAN!" Sasuke langsung mengambil buku itu dan membawanya pulang kerumahnya.

Saat Sasuke sudah pulang dengan kondisi kamar Sakura yang sedikit berantakan, Sakura datang membawa tomat karena tadi di supermarket ada sedikit kendala saat berada di kasir.

"Sasu? Sasu" teriak Sakura, dia tidak menyadarinya, tetapi saat dia pergi ke kamarnya tiba-tiba

"OH KAMI-SAMA!" Sakura kaget melihat kamarnya dan segera mencari buku berwarna biru dongker yang didalamnya tersimpan rahasia terbesarnya, dan ternyata buku itu sudah tidak ada ditempatnya

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura lemah, sepertinya dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk besok, diapun membereskan kamarnya kembali.

'KRING' 'KRING'

"huh"

SAKURA POV

Sasuke, apakah dia mengetahuinya? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak boleh! Bagaimana jika dia,jika dia membenciku? Kami-Sama! Kuatkan hambamu ini yang akan menghadapi kemalangannya,aku pasti akan dijauhi oleh Sasuke? Huhf baiklah, Sakura! Semangat!

NORMAL POV

Sakurapun segera bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

Saat Sakura sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, para murid melirik Sakura dengan penuh rasa jijik mual dan sepertinya seakan akan Sakura adalah binatang paling menjijikan

"ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino

"Sakura, berita buruk! Ayo ikuti aku!" tarik Ino menuju madding

Saat mereka sudah sampai, ada banyak orang yang sedang melihat sesuatu, dan Saat Sakura akan melewatinya, tiba-tiba mereka memberi jalan untuk sakura, dan Sakurapun melihat madding tersebut

"wss"

"eh tak kusangka dia bla bla"

"iya bla bla bla"

"wssssshhhh"

"dasar wanita tak tau malu!"

'DEG DEG!' Seketika Sakura membatu melihat kertas-kertas yang berada di madding tersebut

'I LOVE YOU SASUKE'

'Rasa ini, aku tak tau apa, tetapi yang penting, aku mencintai Sasuke sangat mencintainya'

'SASUSAKU'

'FOREVER'

SAKURA POV

Kami-Sama, ini lebih dari dugaanku, dia-dia sangat keterlaluan! Dia mempermalukan aku seperti ini,sudah Sakura! Ini akhir dari dirimu yang malang! Kau harus kuat! Anggap ini semua-Semua hiks hiks aku tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi? Aku sekarang menjadi orang yang sangat rendah hiks hiks

NORMAL POV

Sakurapun segera pergi menuju ruang UKS tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari sahabatnya

"Sakura~..." panggil Ino sedih.

'brak'

'bruk'

'seek'

'Kami-Sama, terimakasih atas semua derita ini, terimakasih banyak atas semuanya,hiks kau telah hiks membuatku seperti ini, apa salahku kepadamu? Katakan Kami-Sama!' teriak Sakura dalam hati

"Waktumu terbatas. jangan terperangkap dalam dogma dimana kamu hidup dengan apa yang oranglain pikirkan, jangan biarkan kata kata oranglain menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri. kamu harus punya keberanian untuk bangkit dan kuat. mereka kadang tahu akan jadi apa kmu sebenarnya yang lainnya hanyalah perusak dan tambahan. Jangan bersedih, wajar bila seseorang mencinta dan mengikut, itu bukan sebuah yang menentukan, Kami-Sama sudah mengatur yang terbaik untuk kita" ucap seseorng dari balik tirai

"hiks hiks ta-tapi a-aku harus bagaimana?"

"aku sarankan kau berinstirahat agar kau bisa pulih,aku tahu, pasti sekarang batinmu sedang tertekan, kau banyak menanggung malu dan itu tidak baik untukmu."

"ba-baiklah, terimakasih atas sarannya, apakah kau dokter disini?"

"ya, aku tadi sempat melihatmu dan kertas-kertas mu itu"

"apakah menurutmu dia keterlaluan?"

"sedikit, kalian berdua salah, kau mengikutinya terlalu dekat dan jauh, dan dia membalasnnya terlalu kejam, jadi kalian impas"

"baiklah terimakasih atas masukannya, apa mau kuantar pulang Saat bel berbunyi?"

"tidak usah, aku pergi saja sendiri aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar kesana dan kesini dan sepertiya aku harus beristirahat untuk sementara."

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, tetapi hati-hati. Aku akan pergi mengambil beberapa obat untuk persiapan di ruangan baruku" ucap seseorang yang terlihat sangat penyayang dan lemah lembut tersebut.

/

{ditempat Sasuke}

"Sasuke! Kau sangat gila! Hahaha"

"tak apa, biar dia tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan disiapa"

"iya iya aku tahu itu, tetapi apakah perbuatanmu itu terlalu kejam?"

"apakah yang dia lakukan tidaklah kejam Naruto?"

"iya dia bukan kejam tetapi kelewatan, tetapi apakah perlakuan dia membuatmu sakit hati heh Sasuke?"

'deg deg'

'kenapa hatiku langsung sedikit tercubit dengan kata kata si Naruto-Baka? Tetapi aku tidak sakit hati dengan kelakuan Sakura, tetapi apakah aku terlalu berlebihan dengan mempermalukannya di Sekolah? Apa dia akan sangat tertekan dengan hal ini? Tsk! Mengapa aku harus memikirkan dia? Salahnya sudah membuat Uchiha kesal' ucap Sasuke dalam hati

"hey Sasuke! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak?"

"hn, biarkan saja, memang aku tidak sakit hati tetapi kelakuannya sudah kerterlaluan"

"ha'i ha'i baiklah, mau ke kelas? "

"hn"

/

{ditempat Sakura}

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan, tiba tiba

'brussh'

Ada air yang menumpahi baju Sakura

"owww astagaaa siapa ini?upss maaf aku tidak sengaja!"

"..."

"kenapa diam? Sudah tidak mempunyai mulut untuk berbicara"

"ka-kalian ke-ter-lalua-n"

"hah? Ngomong apa kamu hah?! Sudah tidak punya muka ya? Makanya menuduk terus hahaha"

"hiks"

"malah nangis! Lu tu harunya malu! You have a mirror baby? Look at the mirror! You're ugly! You don't think you do what? Cih bitch!"

"hiks hiks"

"c'mon guys! Kita pergi huuuuuuuuuuuh!"

"haha dasar kaga tau malu lu"

"cuih"

"cih"

"bitch!"

Segerombolan perempuan itupun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis

"Kami-Sama, tolong aku~"

"Sakura! Sakura! Ya Tuhan! Kamu kenapa? Mau aku pinjamkan baju ganti? Kebetulan aku membawa baju bebas"

"tidak Ino, terimakasih, aku sudah cukup diberi bantuan olehmu" Sakurapun pergi menuju gerbang

"Sakura..." Sesal Ino, dia seharusnya datang lebih awal dan segera mencabut kertas kertas itu tetapi ternyata Sasuke lebih awal datang kemari dan melakukan semua ini

"Yamanaka Ino! Sedang apa kamu disana? Segera masukke dalam kelas!" ucap Salah seorang guru yang melewati koridor

"h-ha'i Senpai!".

T

B

C


	9. Chapter 9

Love Doesn't Want To Own

Chap 9

Don't Like, Don't Read

Just For Fun~

/

1 bulan berlalu, Sasuke sedikit heran. Semenjak kejadian itu Sakura tidak terliat masuk sekolah.

"apakah aku keterlaluan Naruto? Apakah kau tahu? Dia tidak masuk sekolah selama 1 bulan belakangan ini"

"apa!aku baru menyadarinya,pantas saja aku tidak melihat kepala pink di kelasmu tadi"

"hn"

"apakah kau tahu rumahnya?"

"hn"

"mengapa kau tak mencoba menghampirinya saja?"

"hn"

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita kebawah, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

"hn, ayo"

'hn,hn,hn mulu dari tadi, dasar es' dalam hati Naruto

'TENG TENG TENG'

Sasuke duduk dibangkunya

"eh apakah kau melihat si jalang itu?sudah 1 bulan dia tidak masuk sekolah"

"ahahaha, mungkin harga dirinya sudah jatuh dan dia tidak bisa mengambilnya lagi"

"hahahahah, siapa suruh dia seperti itu kepada Sasu-ku!"

"iya dasar jalang! Ahahaha"

"dan sekarang dia belum masuk masuk juga? Semoga dia keluar dari sekolah ini"

"semoga saja"

"ohh ohh jangan jangan! Jangan jangan dia bunuh diri karena tidak kuat menahan malu!haha!"

'deg!' entah mengapa Sasuke merasa hatinya tercubit oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi khawatir

"hahahahahaha! Semoga dia MATI saja!"

"ENOUGH!SHUT UP YOU ALL BITCH!" tiba tiba Sasuke bereriak, seketika kelaspun menjadi hening

"shit" gumam Sasuke

SASUKE POV

Shit! Ada apa ini? Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan!Bego!Tolol!memalukan! kenapa kamu merasa takut bila hal yang dibicarakan tadi itu terjadi?apakah aku menyukainya?IMPOSSIBLE! NO! Sebaiknya aku pergi ke uks saja

NORMAL POV

Sasukepun pergi keluar kelas

'Brak!'

Seketika para siswipun langsung riuh membicarakan kejadian tadi

"heyyy, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasu?"

"aku juga tak tahu"

"apakah sasu menyukai Si Sakura jalang itu?"

"tidak mungkin!"

"ya! Tidak mungkin!"

"sensei! Ada sensei!" ucap salah seorang siswa yang bertugas untuk berjaga jaga, sontak para siswapun bersiap

'srak!'

"baiklah selamat siang anak anak!, buka buku kalian halaman 158!"

"ha'i sensei!".

{di uks}

Sasuke terdiam dan termenung, dia bingung kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia merasa seperti itu?dan kenapa dia berteriak saat ada yang membicarakan tentang Sakura

"Kami-Sama, semoga sakura baik baik saja" ucapnya sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang berwarna putih tersebut.

"hei teme! Bangun! Ayo kita pulang!"

"ugh! Ada apa Naruto? Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"sekarang sudah jam 3! Kau sudah tidur selama 3 jam!"

"apa?!hmmm... ayo, tapi sebelum itu aku pergi ke toilet"

"baiklah,aku tunggu di parkiran"

"hn"

Sasukepun pergi keluar menuju toilet, setelah dari toilet Sasuke segera pergi menuju parkiran.

{saat diparkiran}

"Sakura?"

"dia melihat rambut pink yang selama 1bulan ini tidak dilihatnya

"Sakura! Kemana saja kau?maaf aku-hn? Sakura?"

Saat sudah sampai di motornya,tiba tiba sosok itu tidak ada,Sasuke merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa dia? Apa pentingnya orang itu baginya?

"cih! Lupakan dia Sasuke! Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?" diapun bersiap dan menemui Naruto.

{di tempat lain}

SAKURA POV

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu, dan sampai detik ini aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu,Sakura! Kamu harus bisa seperti biasa lagi! C'mon! dan ino,ino, maafkan aku aku tidak menghubungimu karena selama 1 bulan ini, ponselku aku matikan, aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Aku ingin seperti biasa, melupakan semua yang sudah terjadiaku sudah membuang semua tentang Sasuke, aku sudah seperti dulu! Disaat aku tidak mengenalnya! Ayo Sakura! GO!GO!GO!.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

T

B

C

/

Haii minna! Maaf author jarang up, karena author sempet kena writer's block atau apalah itu.. jadi yaaa jadi gabisa up panjang panjanggg dann yeayy! Akhirnya udah chap 9 ajja ga kerasaa yaaa~

ARIGATOU BUAT YANG UDAH BACA! JANGAN LUPA RIVIEWW NYAAA~~

Sampe ketemu lagi! Payy payy


	10. Chapter 10

Love Doesn't Want To Own

Chap 10

Don't Like, Don't Read

Just For Fun~

NORMAL POV

Saat Sakura dedang bergelut dengan hatinya, Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Saku-Chan! Ini ada telpon dari mebuki sama"

"ha'i" Sakurapun segera menghampiri Kurui

"Ha-halo Kaa-chan?"

'bagaimana kabarmu disana sayang?'

"disini baik baik saja"

'baiklah, Kaa-Chan hanya ingin bilang kalau minggu depan Kaa-Chan akan pulang karena kondisi Baa-san mu sudah membaik'

"oh, Ha'i Kaa-Chan"

' baiklah kalau begitu, Jaa!'

"Jaa Kaa-Chan"

semenjak kejadian Sasuke mengantarku pulang, Kaa-Chan dan Tou-Chan Sakura pergi karena kondisi Baa-san nya sedikit memburuk.

' tok tok tok'

"ha'i ha'i tunggu"

Saat Sakura membuka pintu ternyata adalah

"Kaa-Chan!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya

"Ha'i Ha'i, bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

"aku baik-baik saja"

"apakah kau tidak memelukku?" ucap seseorang yang membawa 2 koper sekaligus

"Tou-Chann!' sontak Sakura segera memeluk ayahnya sampai kewalahan

"yo, yo! Ayah sudah terlalu renta untuk di terkam oleh mu"

"hehehe Gomen Gomen"

"baiklahh! Ayo kita masuk!" teriak Mebuki penuh semangat

Memang, mereka adalah keluarga yang penuh energi.

(Di Sekolah)

Sasuke termenung dibangkunya, anak-anak perempuan tidak berani mendekatinya karena aura Sasuke saat ini sedang sangat sangat tidak mendukung yang membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat dingin dan menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Dia sendiri bingung, mengapa dia selalu merasa bersalah dengan kejadian itu? Dan terlebih lagi dia sudah membaca buku itu dan teringat dengan kata kata yang Sakura buat dibelakang nya

 _It was fun it was game i would had never thought it could lead to this. It went on and on time after time and i kept drowning myself into this one sided love. I scared that thay if he know and evrything broke. He wouldent be happy. But why i still love him so much, i can't go too far again. But if him know this. I want to say I LOVE YOU._

 _Sakura Haruno_

Dan itu membayang bayangi pikiran sasuke, dia bingung harus memilih antara Egonya dan gengsinya atau Perasaannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Diapun tidak tahu.

"hey Teme!"

"hn"

"ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal"

"aku hanya bingung harus berbuat apa"

"berbuat? For what?"

"ya, sepertinya aku menyukai atau tertarik kepada Sakura entah kenapa, dia selalu menghantui ku"

"benarkah? Ternyata dia hebat, dia sudah bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kebingunggan"

"dia menyebalkan"

"tetapi kau menyukainya kan? Hm?hm?"

"..."

"sebaiknya kau pergi saja kerumahnya? Menurutku"

"hn, sepertinya kau benar, tetapi dalam rangka apa aku pergi kerumahnya?"

"Sasuke, aku sedikit meragukan kejeniusanmu, tentu saja untuk MEMINTA MAAF Bo-Doh!"

"ck, aku tidak bodoh Idiot!"

"Bila kau tidak BODOH maka pergilah kerumah nya untuk memint maaf!"

"baiklah"

'heh dasar idiot' dalam hati Naruto ternyata Sasuke bisa secepat itu mengambil keputusan.

Hari ini hari minggu, Sasuke berencana untuk pergi kerumah Sakura dengan tujuannya untuk meminta maaf, dan entah mengapa rasanya dia sedikit ragu untuk pergi kesana, antara kesal dan kecewa juga khawatir. 'Bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal yang macam macam?' Ah tidak mungkin pikir Sasuke.

'Baiklah ayo Sasuke! Cepat ketuk pintu dan berbicara!' Ucap Sasuke

'Tok Tok Tok'

'klik' Sakurapun membuka pintu

"..." Sakura terdiam melihat kedatangan Sasuke

"apa kabar?"

"..."

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke

"..." tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang keluar dari mata indah Sakura,air matanya

"hey Sakura!" Sasuke kaget dan khawatir melihat nya

"eh.. aduh Maafkan aku Sasu, tadi ada hewan yang masuk, oh iya ayo silahkan masuk, kebetulan aku hanya sendiri di rumah" Sakurapun masuk

"hn"

Merekapun berada didalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar.

"mm Sakura ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang-"

"oh Sasu? Apakah kau ingin minum?"

" Sakura dengarkan aku, aku-"

"kau mau jus? Atau minum air putih?"

"Sakura aku mohon dengarkan ak-"

"air putih saja ya? Hahaha "

"Sakura-"

"oh maaf maaf itu tidak lucu ya? Baiklah jus saja ya?"

"aku tidak ingin itu dengarkan ak-"

"baiklah jus tomat saja ya?"

"SAKURA! Dengarkan aku!"

"..."

"Sakura dengarkan aku"

"DENGARKAN APA! APA! APA MAU MU! MENGHINA KU?! MELUDAHI KU?! MELECEHKAN NAMA BAIK KELUARGAKU?! CUKUP!"

"tidak ! aku tidak bermagsud seperti itu!"

"pergi!"

"tunggu! Maafkan aku sudah membuat mu seperti ini, aku kemarin, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi..ku" suara Sasuke menurun.

" Enough! Open your eyes, O lusty black eyes. Do you remember who we really are? Do you remember in the depths? Coals that can burn anything. Feel it with your soul, O lusty black eyes. Feel my hatred greater than my love. Hate you for 1000 even a milion years. Just go to hell." Ucap Sakura Dingin ,Kata kata yang membuat Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa, Sasukepun pergi, Saat diambang pintu

"Maaf" Sasuke pun pergi dengan rasa yang sangat hampa, Sakura membencinya? Apakah itu lelucon? Hey Sasuke Itu bukan lelucon! Sakura itu membencimu.

SAKURA POV

Sasuke! Mengapa kau Datang! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau brengsek Sasuke, Apa lagi maumu? Hah? Apakah itu belum cukup untuk membuatku hancur? Kau mempermainkan perasaanku! Kau membuatku diambang kebingungan lagi! Kami-Sama! Apa lagi ?aku sudah tak tau harus berbuat apa.

NORMAL POV

Sedangkan Sasuke malah terlamun dalam perjalanan pulangnya dan sesuatu terjadi..

T

B

C

HAIII MINNAAAA HOLAAAAA! COME BACK WITH ME EGEN! ARIGATO YANG SEJAUH INI UDAH BACA CERITA GAJE AKUUUUU! Dont forget tap review !


End file.
